


Outta My Way

by reinadefuego



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It's only a moment, but that's all it takes for Jerrica to see what the Misfits are like, and for Rio to meet his future.Written for Trope Bingo Round 10: AU: High School/College.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Ten





	Outta My Way

" _Excuse_ you," Pizzazz snapped, shoving Jerrica aside so she could access her locker. Jeez, what was with the new chick? Had Starlight Academy let yet another scholarship fund brat in? "Get out of my way."  
  
She collided with Aja and Shana, brushed herself off and turned around to give Pizzazz a piece of her mind but by the time Jerrica did, there were two more girls with her. Of course it was Roxy and Stormer. Kimber had warned her about them but she hadn't been prepared for this. Some people just couldn't be helped, she supposed.  
  
"So that's them," Jerrica said once the trio had left. "What a bunch of—"  
  
"Assholes." Rio crossed his arms and glared in the Misfits' direction. Of course Principal Raymond wouldn't believe him if he brought up what they'd done. He never did. They were the school's favourite band, and for as long as they continued to stand on stage and soak up the limelight, they'd be untouchable. "You must be Jerrica, right?"  
  
Jerrica nodded and smiled. So this was the guy Kimber hadn't stopped talking about, and he did look kind of cute actually. "Rio, isn't it?"  
  
"I'd love for you two to chat," Aja said, slipping an arm around Jerrica's shoulders, "but we have a class to get to. Isn't that right, Shana?"  
  
The longer they stood around, the more chance there was that Principal Raymond would come walking down the halls and ask why they weren't in class already. The bell had already rung and the clock was now ticking down to the moment they were marked as being late.  
  
Jerrica let herself be hauled off by Aja and Shana with Kimber running ahead of them, but before they turned the corner, she half-waved and said, "It was nice meeting you, Rio!"  
  
_You too, I guess._ Rio sighed and slumped against one of the lockers, listening as the final bell for class was rung. Oh well, he'd just get another detention slip from his teacher and toss it in the bin the minute no one was looking. Considering his punishment in detention was normally playing roadie to Pizzazz (a.k.a _Phyllis_ as she was really known) and her friends, it didn't matter to him whether he showed up at the hall or not. Everyone knew where he'd be, the teachers included.  
  
"Rio," Shana shouted, signalling him to hurry up. "Come on, there's a spare seat next to Jerrica."  
  
He shrugged and looked towards the doors that led outside and onto the street. "I think I'm just gonna skip today."  
  
"Oh come on, you're not going to miss out on all the fun, are you? Besides, you haven't heard Jerrica sing yet!"  
  
Well that sounded way more fun than going home and working on his car. Not. He'd been planning to take her to the mechanic this afternoon after school but perhaps getting in early would be better. "Maybe another—"  
  
Before he could decline, Shana had rushed towards him and grabbed him by the wrist. "Maybe another day isn't today, grumpy pants. Trust me, you are going to want to see this. It's outrageous."


End file.
